sword_art_online_memory_defragfandomcom-20200213-history
-Pearl Tears- Yui
About A powerful 4-star character in the game which can be acquired in the "Princess from the Virtual World" scout. Her base max level is set at 80 but can be raised to 100 with Holy Hacking Crystals. She has 3 sword skills and 3 Skill Slots which can be upgraded with certain materials and Wind Medallions. Skills Skill Slots By advancing the skill slots with materials and Wind Medallions Yui gets stats and time boosts. # Skill slot #* costs Critical Shards, Critical Crystals and Holy Critical Crystals and Wind Medallions #* gains 50 attack and 50 crit. rate per level #* can be upgraded to level 5 (250 attack and crit. rate) # Skill slot #* Skill Damage Up (vs. Earth) #* Costs Wind Medallions and Rainbow Essence #* gains 5% skill damage rate per level #* can be upgraded to level 2 (10%) # Skill slot #* costs Wind Medallions and Rainbow Essence #* Increase in time that the combo window doesn't wear off #* can be upgraded to level 100 Recommended Equipment Character Story This character has specific story events that are revealed by unlocking their level attributes using Decryption Keys. Level 10 Kirito: Let's see what else Andersen Island has in store for us. Asuna: Yeah, I'm excited to see the next fairy tale! Yui: Hehe, I'm looking forward to it too! Kirito: Me three... Huh? ???: Yippee! What a wonderful day! A wonderful day! Come, everyone! Come inside to celebrate with me! Come in, come in! Kirito: What's the commotion? Asuna: Hey, look over there. There's a rich-looking guy standing in front of a manor. But why's he inviting everyone in town into his home? Yui: According to the quest description, that man is this town's lord. Apparently, his first child was born just yesterday, so he's having a celebration. Kirito: Cool. So he's just inviting random strangers to the party? Seems like a generous guy. Lord: You there, kind fairies! Come inside and celebrate! Other fairies have just arrived to join the festivities as well! Asuna: Other fairies? Kirito: Well, that grabbed my attention. Let's check it out. Yui: Let's go! Level 30 Fairy A: I bestow upon thee a magic pearl. It shall bring you great fortune. Fairy B: I bestow upon thee a magic pearl. With it, you shall never go hungry. Fairy C: I too bestow upon thee a magic pearl. You shall be loved by all. Fairy D: And I bestow upon thee a magic pearl as well. You will never lack for friends. Kirito: Those are fairies? Asuna: They seem more like pixies to me. Yui: I would agree. They look like me, and they're tiny like me too! Lord: These fairies have long resided in this land. We have a custom here. you see. Every time a child is born to my house, the fairies bestow magical presents upon them. Kirito: Wow. Sweet deal. Yui: That is a very interesting custom. Asuna: It definitely sounds like a fairy tale, but I've never heard of this one... Kirito: Yeah, I don't recognize it either. I guess it's not a very popular one... Lord: Hrmm... Asuna: Huh? He suddenly started looking really troubled... Yui: You're right. He was in such good spirits before too. I wonder what happened? Kirito: Hmm... Oh! Maybe he's mad that we didn't bring him presents? We're fairies too, after all! Asuna: Eep! What do we do?! Kirito: Umm... Hahaha, forgive me, milord. We didn't bring you anything... Lord: Hm? Why do you apologize? Did you think I would be angry with you for coming empty-handed? Kirito: Umm... Well... Lord: Do not worry, good fairies. You are not from this land. It would be rude of me to demand you follow our customs. Asuna: O-Oh, we thank you. Phew, we dodged a bullet there... Kirito: Phew... But then why do you look so troubled? Level 50 Lord: Truth be told, one fairy is yet missing from our company. We have waited long, but there is still no sign of her... Where could she be? Kirito: ... Yui: Daddy, do you think...? Kirito: Yeah, it looks like our job is to go look for this missing fairy. Asuna: I think you're right, but let's ask the lord if that's okay first. Kirito: Yeah, good idea. Excuse me. Perhaps we could find this missing fairy for you. Lord: What? You would do that for me? I... I would be in your debt! I beg of you, good fairies! Find her! Kirito: Sure. Leave it to us. / Well then, where do we start looking? Asuna: How about we start asking around to find out if anyone's seen this fairy? Yui: According to the lord, these fairies and their gifts are a part of local custom and tradition. So if we search the area, we might find some sort of hint. Kirito: Hmm, you might be right. But the way he phrased it, only the lord gets gifts around here. I don't know about you, but that sounds pretty unfair to me. Asuna: Yeah, fair point... Why does the rich guy get special treatment? KIrito: Maybe these fairies are trying to suck up to the powerful? Asuna: A lot of old fury tales were set in an era where the nobility had a divine mandate to rule... Kirito: Maybe that's part of it... Well, Grumbling won't get us anywhere. Let's start looking. Level 70 Yui: It's certainly gotten dark. Kirito: It is pretty late. Well, the only house we haven't been to yet is over there. Asuna: That house is like the polar opposite of the lord's manor. Look how small it is. Kirito: Yeah. It's definitely a hovel. Anyway, let's check it out. ???: *sniff*... *sob*... Asuna: Hey, do you hear that? I think there are children crying inside... Man: I'm surprised to see you, good fairies. What brings you to my humble home? Kirito: You live here? Man: Y-Yes, that I do... Kirito: Why are your children crying? Children: *sob*... Mommy... Mommy! Asuna: Huh? Man: My beloved wife passed away just yesterday... My children have yet to accept that she's gone... Asuna: That's terrible... Man: There was nothing we could do... She was always sickly... I'm sad that they must grow up without a mother, but I have no choice but to continue on. Children: *sniff*... *sob*... Yui: This is so..so sad... *sniff*... Kirito: Yui... Yui: One family is celebrating the birth of a child and getting wonderful presents from fairies, while another family has lost someone dear to them and struggles to survive... I know that there's nothing we can do, but... This is too dad to bear... *sniff* Asuna: There, there, Yui... Huh?! Yui: What is it, Mommy? Kirito: Y-Yui?! Asuna: Y-Yui, your tears! Kirito: They're turning into pearls?! Yui: They're what?! Level 80 Lord: ... Kirito: This is the fairies' final gift. A crystal tear: "The Last Pearl." The Last Pearl symbolizes life's most inescapable truth. That all who live must one day perish. The last grift we can receive is to be welcomed into a joyous afterlife when our day comes. Lord: I...see. The other pearls spoke of fame and fortune, but this pearl's message is more important by far. Material wealth is pointless unless your spirit is rich as well. This Last Pearl... Perhaps its lesson is not just the final gift, but the greatest gift of all. And perhaps I allowed myself to be blinded to what is truly important in life. I won't forget again. And I swear to do all I can to aid the poor family who taught me this harsh yet fair lesson. Kirito: I'm sure they'll be overjoyed to hear that. Yui: Daddy... This story... Kirito: It's Hans Christian Andersen's "The Last Pearl." I only remembered it when I saw your tear into a pearl. Asuna: So the final fairy in this story turned out to be Yui? Kirito: Yeah. It's all thanks to her that we were able to complete this fairy tale. Yui: W-Wow, I didn't realize I was part of this story at all. Kirito: Yeah, neither did we. Until that last part, anyway. But we could never have finished this story without you, Yui. It was your compassion and your tears that brought this story to a close. What I'm trying to say is 'thank you, Yui." Yui: You're welcome. I mean, thank you! You helped me see a very nice fairy tale. Mommy, Daddy! You're the best! Tips Category:Characters Category:Yui Category:Princess from the Virtual World Characters Category:4 Star Characters Category:Wind Characters Category:Rapier Characters